Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus: book 1
by Mace Garzandu
Summary: What if Percy was supposed to be born god but in order to save the world he had to be turned into a demigod and hidden from all the greek world. what if his Father is Poseidon and his Mother Athena? Follow Percy in his travel to save the world and defeat the titan King, lord of time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it started -3rd person P.O.V.- The year was 1950, there was a couple standing on a beach in Costa Rica enjoying each other company while watching the sea, a sea with a blue green color that seem to be calm, this sea was connected to a white sand beach which tides seem to brush calmly making a pleasant sound when they hit the beach. The man had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea green eyes, and a nice tan as well as smile wrinkles around the eyes and cheeks. His hands are also marked, such as an old fisherman. This man was hugging and thinking 'I love her; I must be the most lucky man in the world in order to have a woman like the one who is in my arms'. The woman was very beautiful, with long black hair and intense gray eyes, as if thinking about a million things at once. They were in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other company until the man decided to voice his thoughts "You know want to know what I´m thinking" the man said with a goofy smile on his face The women let out a gasp and turn to see the man "You Poseidon, the barnacle brains, thinking that needs to be recorded in the history books" she said mockingly with a smile The man returned this with a glare but it couldn´t last more than 2 seconds because he could never get mad at her girlfriend so he ended up smiling and said "Yes owl brain I can think, and I was thinking in how lucky I am to get to be with the woman I love, the one I always loved but never got the guts to ask her out until the last year. Athena, I love you" The man said always with a smile The woman smile wider and said "I love you too, Poseidon" she said it while thinking of his smile and how much she loved that smile. After some minutes of being lost in each other's eyes they both start leaning in each other until their lips met and were on a full make-out session.

LINE BREAK (A/N: sorry) . (1993 Mount Olympus, United States) There were some people reunited in the throne room which were celebrating a wedding but there were only a few people in there. Poseidon who for once was wearing a black tux with a sea-green tie and a white dressing shirt inside with the designs of a hippocampus on it. Athena who was the one standing beside Poseidon with a wide smile on her face and a white dress which had Poseidon drooling. This dress hugged her curls but was still comfortable, it was sleeveless and had little owls designed all over the dress. In the room was all the Olympian council plus Hades, Hestia and Triton (who was the son of Poseidon). Triton was a tall man, around 5'9 to 6'0 feet tall, he had sea-green eyes and was a muscular man but not as in a Heracles way but more as in a normal and not buffy way. During a time he used to hate Athena but after some time he realized that the main reason why he hated her was because of her mother which was actually crazy. There was a time were his Dad used to love her but once she had Triton she started ordering people like she was the queen and even killed a servant because he slipped in front of her and landed on her feet. That was the last straw to make his Dad beak-up with her. After he realized that he only hated her because of his biological mother he started to hang-out more with his Dad and Athena and after some years he actually saw her as a mother, even more than Amphitrite. The one who was marrying the couple was Hera she was talking and maybe they were important things but the couple was lost in each other eyes until Hera said: "Now we will hear their vows starting with Poseidon" Poseidon saw Athena with nothing more than love and said "Athena I have loved you ever since I saw you, but I never had the guts to ask you out until a few years ago. You are the one who is always there when I need her, the one who I always rely on, the one who always scolds me whenever I say a word wrong or make things without thinking" during this part everyone was chuckling "and most importantly the one I love. I know that you would always be by my side doing this things and I couldn't ask for a better way to live my immortal life" by this part all the girls were crying or with watery eyes "Athena I know I have said this b a lot of times but I will say it until the day I fade. Athena I love you with all my heart and I promise I will be the best husband you could ask for" Then it was Athena's turn she had watery eyes and was resisting the feeling of crying because that would make her status go lower she saw Poseidon with nothing more than love and said "Poseidon I think I may say that since the first time I saw you I had a crush in you, but I always hided it with the rivalry façade " when she said this Aphrodite yelled "I KNEW IT" and everyone start chuckling, Athena gave a death glare to Aphrodite and this was enough to shut her up then Athena continued saying "The day you ask me out was one of the best day of my life, its hard between this one and that day. I love all of your things both good and bad, I love you with all my heart" with that she finished and look at Hera so she knew she could continue Hera saw this and said look at his brother and said "Poseidon, God of the seas, storm bringer, shaker of lands, creator of horses the one of the blue hair, do you accept Athena in sickness and in health, richest or poorest till you fade" Poseidon looked ad Hera and said "I do" with this words Athena relaxed and smiled wider then Hera looked at Athena and said "And you Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy an war, do you accept Poseidon in sickness and in health, in richest or poorest till you fade" She was never so sure of an answer. She looked at Hera and said "I do" With this Hera said to Poseidon the words he had been waiting for a long time "you now may kiss the bride" Poseidon didn't think it twice and kissed Athena the kiss lasted for about one minute after they heard cheering and parted before Hera could say anything Poseidon threw a green apple at Athena which with quick reflexes caught it and looked at Poseidon quizzically which only said "now it´s official" Athena rolled her eyes but smiled and the couple started walking down the aisle.

LINE BREAK . (1999 Mount Olympus, United States) There was a council meeting in the throne room Zeus was droning about a lot of which almost anyone was paying attention to. Dionysus was sleeping, Ares was cleaning his sword, Hephaestus was building a little device, Athena was thinking about his soon to be born child by this moment she was already 7 months pregnant (but this was the limit for gods to have their children as for humans was 9 months), and the rest of the people had a sudden interest in the walls and floor of the place. After some minutes Zeus was about to dismiss the council when suddenly 3 bright flashes of light appeared and revealed the fates One of them looked at Zeus and said "The Titan king, lord of time is awakening in 16 years from now " Then other said "And your demigods are not strong enough to defeat him" After this the last one pointed to Athena and said "The only way to save Olympus is to make him the demigod hero of the great prophecy" With this Poseidon standed up from their thrones abruptly and shouted at the same time "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHILD" after they calmed down a little Athena said in a calmer tone "he is not a demigod and if you convert him into one we will not be able to raise him" The old ladies seem to be expecting this and one of them said "We will allow you to raise him and be with him but he cannot be told that this world is real until the time is right he will be introduced to camp Half-Blood and be trained, You will have to raise him in the mortal world but still can´t let your duties as gods apart" After listening this Athena asked "If we accept how will we know when to introduce him to this world?" Then the three said in unison "You will know, but you will have to give a son to help him in the quest, both of you, also only one can claim him when he gets to camp" After this most gods shivered because of the creepy voices. Athena looked towards Poseidon and telepathic said "What do we do?" he the said "I think he is the only one who can save us all" "yes I know but also he is my first ral born child he will be strong and will have a difficult future and I don't want that for him" "I know my love but he is our only hope" "Also I don´t like the part where we have to sire other kids, well you because the one I sire will come from my mind while yours won´t " "yeah that a part I don´t like but still I only our child can save us" with this Athena sighed and said out loud "We will do it" looking to the fates they nodded and turned the gaze towards Athena which had a little glow emanating from her and suddenly the three fates said "he is no longer a god but a demigod." With this they all flashed out living only the gods with sad smiles on their faces. "meeting dismissed" Zeus boomed. All the gods flashed out of the throne room leaving only Athena and Poseidon. Poseidon runned towards Athena and embraced her after a few minutes she turned her gaze to Poseidon and said we should get started on lookng for a house to live in on the mortal world, he nodded and before flashing out Athena started yelling in pain, something Poseidon hated. After a minute she said "The baby is coming it took a few seconds for this to sink into Poseidon's mind and his eyes widened as two white plates before falshing the both to Apollo's temple "APOLLO THE BABY IS COMING WE NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW" Poseidon yelled and after saying this Apollo flashed in and started taking them both toward the delivery room once they were in there Hestia and Hebe flashed in and started helping after they camed Poseidon was taken out of the room and started waiting after a few hours Apollo camed out and told Poseidon to come in. He didn´t think it twice and went inside the room to se Athena holding a blue bundle he approached them and kissed Athena and then turned his gaze towards his son. He had a little stripe of black hair and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled he had sea-green eyes like his father but had little spots of grey on them. After a few seconds he went back to sleep in her mother arms and then in came Triton and said "HOW IS MY BABY BROTHER? IS HE OKAY? IS HE HEALTHY? " it camed more as a scream so everyone in the room silenced him while both Poseidon and Athena chuckled at Tritons overprotection over his little brother. After a few minutes they explained to him what happened on the meeting and told him that they were moving into the mortal world which he said he was coming with them to protect and train his little brother. After this Triton left to Atlantis as it would be his last day there in a few years and Poseidon got a chair beside Athena and slept holding her hand, after a few minutes Apollo turned towards Athena and said "What is his name?" she turned towards him and said "Perseus... Perseus Achilles Jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations

-Percy POV-

(15 years later)

I jumped out of bed after having one of my nightmares, which currently I have been having ever since I was twelve. The thing is always the same there I see 12 people in thrones, there is my mother and my father and three old ladies saying I´m the only hope to save something that I don´t get to listen because before I could listen I wake up. Now I know many of you will say that not a nightmare and everything, well try having the same dream once a week and not knowing what it means. When I told this to my parents they only say it´s a bad dream so after a few times trying I let them be because I know that I won't get more than that. I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when I heard my mother was calling me

"Perseus Jackson if you get late to school today you will face my wrath" she said and just then I checked the clock and noticed it was 7:50

With that, I runned to the bathroom in order to get ready. I took a quick shower and runned downstairs at 7:55, gived a quick kiss on the chick to my mother and runned to the garage and jumped in my father´s car so he can leave me at school. At this moment I was happy we didn´t lived far from school because after five minutes we were there just in time to reach the bell. I gave my father a hug and runned to get to my class which actually was the only one I truly liked.

I runned to Latin class with Mr. Brunner. He was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and scruffy beard. He liked to make jokes in class and had an awesome collection of these roman swords which were pretty cool. He was actually the only teacher who didn´t put me to sleep.

I was running through the halls until finally I got to the Latin´s class door and thanks to my luck I got just after Mr. Brunner said my name while checking attendance.

He looked at me and said "So thank you Perseus for coming to class, it´s good to see you had a good sleep"

After this a lot of people chuckled. That's the complete opposite were my thoughts but I let it slide and got to my sit were my best friend Grover Underwood was waiting for me.

Grover was tall and had a acne and the start of a wispy beard. He cried when he got frustrated, and was crippled so that meant that he had a note from the doctor excusing him from PE class, he walked funny because of a muscular disease on his legs, but don't let that fool you because you could really see him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"Dude you know Mr. Brunner doesn't like when people get late to his class, especially you, you´re like his favorite student" Grover said in a hush tone once I was sitting beside him.

"I know, I know it´s just I couldn´t sleep well tonight" I said while looking at him. He gave me a look of concern but it only lasted for two seconds before Nancy Bobofit, the school bully; throw Grover part of her sandwich which stick on his back. I was getting up but Grover stopped me and said "Man it´s OK it wasn´t my favorite shirt anyway, and on the other hand you´re on probation remember"

I sat down on my chair again and tried to listen to class, key word tried, I couldn't bear bullies and after this the only thought on my mind was how I would get back at Nancy.

Just as the bell ringed Mr. Brunner remembered us about tomorrows fieldtrip to the museum, which I didn´t was excited about because I had a history of bad fieldtrips that's the reason I was on probation because the director didn´t wanted me to blow up the school bus, again with a canon, which excused saying that I thought it didn´t work.

The rest of the school day went rather uneventful the only class that had little more events was Algebra with Mrs. Dodds I swear she isn´t human but still during her classes the only thing I did was sleep after class I went walking home so I can think about my dream and all but as every time I think about it I ended up wit It´s just a dream thought as I was entering home I saw my brother parking he´s car so I waited for him before entering the house He came up to me.

"Hey Perce how was your day?" he asked after giving me a bro-hug

"Rather uneventful" was my response

"I see. Why do you have bags under your eyes? Are you still having that dream?" he asked concerned

"No, it´s just that I´m tired from school that's all" I lied as we entered the house.

We lived in a big house with 2 stories, basement and a big backyard which contained a pool; whenever I was stressed I went to the pool and just think there. We had a big kitchen, a living room, a TV room with different types of games where I and my big brother Triton played, there was a master bedroom from my arents and also there were other three rooms; one for me, the other from Triton and the last one was a guest room. We also had a big Study room where I used to do my homework; we had a big collection of books in there.

After entering I went straight to my room. It had blue and white color walls, I had a TV hanging on the wall and a desk were my computer lied in my room I also had a little library full of movies and books, and hanging on the walls were pictures of my family and me, I also had one of my girlfriend Artemis. She measured maybe 5'5 feet tall, she had auburn hair and silver eyes wich I always got lost in. I have been dating her for a year now and she is always going on hunting trips with her family. She was homeschooled. And I know what you may be thinking what´s with all the Greek names well lets just say that her family is as much as a fan from Greek mythology as ours just my name is an example, Perseus.

So today was the day she came home from a hunting trip with her family and was coming to visit me. I was drained out of my thoughts when two slender arms hugged me from behind. "You know I was actually thinking about you" I said as I spun around a was met with two beautiful silver eyes and gave her a kiss.

After we parted for air she said "that why I think you are the only worthy man on earth, because you are selfless, you eaven put your life in the way for me all those years ago"She said while giving me another Kiss. So I should explain these. She was kind of a man hater; she always glared at man when we were walking on the street or anything. When I asked her about this her only response was that all man were the same always treating woman like trash. She actually only stop seeing me like that because when I was thirteen I kind of saved her:

Flashback

I was walking down the street when I saw a girl walking through an alleyway, the girl, who I instantly recognized as the one that yesterday visited my mom for dinner. My mom said that she was a friend daughter. I saw her go in the alleyway and after herI saw a man behind her with malicious face, instantly my reflexes kicked in and I runned there. The man had a pocket knife on his hand and just before he could stab her from behind I jumped in and he ended up stabbing me. Just before he started running.

Artemis instantly spooned around and said "why did you did that, I had it all under control?!"

"Because I will not let a friend get hurt" Was my genius response. She shook her head and mutter "men" like it was venom

Then she hold my arm over her neck and helped my go to my house where my mother helped me. Then every time she was at town we would hang out and one thing led to another and finally last year during my birthday I asked her out and she said yes.

Flashback end

We stared into each other eyes in comfortable silence until she said "tomorrow I going on a hunting trip. It will last two months" with a sad face.

I may have gived her a sad face because she saw my eyes and said "but don´t worry, after that I'm Having free time for a long time". With this I smiled again, give her a kiss and said

"Then let´s go out on a date, how about we go to the movies?" she then nodded, and I wrap my arm around her waist while walking: Before leaving my mom intercepted us and said "And where are you two going?" with a smile

We where so close! Then I explained her everything and she said "okay have fun and Percy dinner will be at the counter when you come home" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and grab Artemis hand before leading us out the house. We walked towards the movies talking about life, andd mostely about tomorrow's field trip.

She gave me a look of concern and said"Percy you are on probation so please try not to blow up the school bus this time"

"It was just one time and I didn´t know it worked!" I said

"Well this time please do not try to see if something old works" she said after giggling and giving me a kiss on my cheek

When we get to the movies we decided to see San Andres fault with Dwayne Johnson; once we were in our sits she snuggled into my shoulder and I put my arm around her. After the movie she gave me a goodbye kiss and took a taxi, I went home to eat dinner, washed my teeth and before sleeping I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it to reveal my brother he looked at me with a smirk and said "How was your date?"

I rolled my eyes and said "It was good"

"How many times did you both Kiss each other?"he said

"Not of your concern. But this was a good date, I think we both had fun"

"Well that was all I wanted to know, so good nigh little brother" he said and went into he´s room. I swear my family sometimes acts like crazy

After this I went to sleep and thank god this was a dreamless one.

Line Break

We were on the bus going to the museum Mr. Brunner was the one in charge of this field trip so I was determined to be good. Nancy Bobofit was throwing pieces of sandwiches at Grover knowing that I couldn´t help him he was telling me to calm down. When we arrived at the museum I instantly jumped out of the bus as I loved ancient things.

Mr. Brunner was talking about the Greek funeral art and watching a statue as if he was in this funeral. Nancy was snickering about a naked guy and finally I couldn´t take it longer, I turned around and said "will you shut up"

"Mr. Jackson do you have a comment" Mr. Brunner said while looking at me

Nancy in a hushed tone said "Busted"

I had a red face and said "No, sir"

Mr. Brunner signaled to a picture and said "Perhaps you can tell us what this picture represents.

I looked at the picture and sight in relief as I actually recognized this picture, because my mom used to teach me about Greek myths.

"It´s Kronos eating his kid, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied "and he did this because…"

"Well Kronos was the Titan King and he didn´t trust he´s children, who were the gods, so he ate them. But his wife Rhea tricked him into eating a rock while she hided Zeus, who grew up and tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"EWWW" said one of the girls in the back. By this point I imagined Artemis laughing her beautiful laugh at the girls attitude and saying She acts like it was a big thing.

"-so" I continued "there was this big fight between the Titans and the gods. And the gods won."

Behind me Nancy mumbled to one of her friends "like we are going to use this in real life, it doesn't work for anything"

"And why Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner said "to answer Miss Bobofit question knowing this is important for real life"

This time was Grover's turn to say "Busted"

"Shut up!" Nancy hissed at Grover which only snickered

"Maybe because knowing different things will help us in different situations in the future, to take different course of actions while having similar situations..?" it came more as a question.

Mr. Brunner sight and said "well in that you are correct, you gained all credit Mr. Jackson, now continuing with…"

After that we went to have lunch at the stairs of the museum were we watched the traffic on Fifth Avenue. Then Nancy camed to us and 'accidentally' let her lunch fell on Grover now I don't know what happened next because the next thing I knew was that Nancy was dripping wet on the fountain and yelling "PERCY JACKSON PUSHED ME INTO THE FOUNTAIN"

After this Mrs. Dodds who was on the stairs seemed to materialize next to me with a face that said 'I have been waiting for you to do something like that for the whole year'. After assuring that Nancy was okay she turned to me and said "follow me" with a demonic smirk Grover tried to take the fault for me but I stop him and said "don´t worry G-man" with that I followed Mrs. Dodds to a part of the museum which was under construction and once I saw her again she was on the other side of the room and without warning her eyes started glowing like barbecue coals, her fingers stretched turning into talons, and her jacket melted into her skin and formed large leather wings. She wasn´t human.

Then something even stranger happen in the door of the room appeared Mr. Brunner he shouted "PERCY!" while tossing me the pen Mrs. Dodds came at me with a big speed and I dodged her talons before they slashed my ear and catch the pen but when the pen was on my hand it wasn´t a pen anymore it was a sword, Mr. Brunner sword which he used during tournament day. Then Mrs. Dodds launched at me with tremendous speed and I did the only thing that came naturally at me: I swing the sword. It connected with her shoulder and pass through her as if she was a body of water, the she exploded and the only thing that was left was dust and the smell of sulfur and dying screech.

Then I turned my gaze towards the sword which wasn´t a sword anymore but a ballpoint pen. There was nobody there in the room. My lunch must have magic mushrooms or something.

I went back outside and it started to rain. Grover was by the fountain. Nancy passed by me and said "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt"

"Who" was my brilliant response

"Our teacher, duh" she said

I asked Nancy what she was talking about and she just rolled her eyes and continue walking

I asked Grover where was Mrs. Dodds. He stop a second before answering "Who?" which make me think that he was messing with me

"Not funny man" I said "our algebra teacher? Mrs. Dodds?" I asked

He shook her head and said "Are you okay? Our algebra teacher is Mrs. Kerr" he said while pointing to a perky blonde woman which I have never seen I my life.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting on his wheelchair under his umbrella and when I approached him he looked at me and said "I believe that's my pen, next time bring your own utensils Mr. Jackson"

I looked at him and said "Sir, where´s Mrs. Dodds?"

He looked at me blankly and said "Who?"

"our algebra teacher, the other chaperone" I said

"I think you are mistaken. The one you're describing is Mrs. Kerr" he said pointing to the same woman that Grover pointed before.

I got back to the bus and the ride was uneventful. Once we were back at the school Grover said "May I go with you at your home? After all we have to finish our science project"

I turned to him with a distracted look and said "Huh? Oh yes"

Then we went back home as soon as we entered we were greeted by my mom and dad I gave them a hug but it seemed Grover had other plans when I turned I saw him kneeling. And my mom and dad had angry expression on their face. Grover looked up and said "Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon what are you doing here?" By this moment my brother was here and had a expression similar to my parents. My only thoughts were 'how does he know them? Why is he kneeling and calling them Lords and Ladies?

They looked at each other and sight before saying "Are you send from camp half-Blood?"

"Yes" was his response.

My mother asked "And why are you here?"

"Percy was attacked by Alecto" Grover said

My families faces were once of anger and before they talked again a note appeared out of nowhere and their faces paled. My mother muttered "It´s time. I don´t want to let my little boy go"

By this moment I was freaking out and asked "What is this camp? Why would I go? And most importantly WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I said/shouted

My mother hugged me for a few minutes and when she decided to let me go said "Let's start by saying Greek Myths are real." She stop for a second and then continue saying "And we all are part of it." I looked at her and said "How?" somehow I think it would explain a lot. She looked at me and said "Well for starters we are Gods, me, your dad and your brother you by the other hand are a demigod. We were allowed to raise you by the fates as you weren't suppose to be born a demigod but were born this way because of a task that you will know when the time is right. But know that we love you. Now you need to go to camp were you wil be trained, there you will live during summers, but during school year you will live with us again" she said this while she hugged me again.

"I love you guys too but why do I need to be trained?" I asked

This time Grover was the one who response by saying "Demigods attract a lot of monsters so you need to be trained on how to survive"

Then my brother said "he´s right. Percy during the time on cam we can´t see you but you can still IM us if you are in problems or all, by the way protector you can´t tell anything of this to the other campers at it is not allowed to us, understood?"

Grover nodded

I looked at him with a quizzical look and said "Why did he call you protector?"

"Because I´m supposed to protect you" was his response

I looked at him with a 'Are you serious look you are crippled' look he must have sensed this because he said "I'm going to explain this when we are at camp"

I nodded

When she let me go, again, my dad told me that he will claim me today at campfire then I went to pack. Before we left and Triton told us that he would give us a ride. He let us near a hill and said goodbye before giving me a bro-hug. Then we walked up the hill. But before we could reach the top Grover was pulled back and hit a tree before passing out. When I looked at who did that I saw a really big man-thing who looked like a combination of a bull and a buffy football player I instantly recognized it by the myths my mom teached me as the Minotaur. I looked in my head for debility and I remembered my mom telling me that he couldn´t tack well so when he charged at me I waited till the last second before dodging his attack. The next time he charged at me he seemed to have learned his error because he extended his arms effectively hitting me. I landed a few feet away in front of a tree and immediately had an idea, probably a bad idea but the only one I had. I grabbed a big rock and before he hit me I jumped with all my might and he crashed on the tree. When he pulled of he was on the ground and let his right horn on the tree I took this as an opportunity and hit him with the rock on the head he disintegrated into golden dust. After this I wanted to lay down and sleep but my thoughts were I need to get help and save Grover so I walked down to a big house and knocked the door before drifting unconscious and letting darkness take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting with the man-haters

-Percy Pov-

-Dream-

I was on a garden underwater, how do I know I was underwater? Well for starters I saw a lot of fishes swimming around me, so yes I was pretty sure I was underwater. So continuing I was on this beautiful garden underwater before I saw my mom. My first thought was "how is she underwater" then I remembered what my family told me. That they were gods and with that my memories came back at me like a train has just hit me square in the face. I remembered my fight with that bull-man thing, the Minotaur, and then I remember caring Grover to a big house and knocking the door before blacking out.

So here I was in this garden watching my mother read her book. So when I recovered my ability to talk I yelled "MOM!"

She looked at me alarmed and when she recognized me she relaxed before saying "hey Percy is everything all-right?"

I gave her a look that said are-you-serious? Before saying "Yes totally, except for the fact that today my parents told me that they are gods, also that my brother is a god, oh and that I should be born god but I wasn´t because of a task that I don´t know but have to complete, and that I can´t tell any other person that you raised me because some rules; also that and that I fight not only a fury but I couldn´t get to camp here before FIGHTING THAT FREAKING MAN-BULL THING BEFORE PASSING OUT IN FRONT OF A HOUSE!" The last part came more as a yell.

My mother glared at me before saying in a calmly but scary tone "first next time you yell at me you´ll be in serious problems young man, did I make my self clear?" I could only nod and think "damn my mom can be deadly scary when she wants to" before saying out loud "sorry mom just a lot to process"

Then she continued saying "It´s okay I'll let it slide this once but what do you mean you fight a man-bull thing don´t tell me it was the-"

"Minotaur? Yes it fits in all the descriptions you gave me while teaching me Greek Myth- I mean Greek story" I cut my mom "

Instantly she jumped out of her sit and embraced me in a tight hug refusing to let me go, while saying "are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh gods if he hurt my baby boy I will drag him out of Tartarus only for killing him and sending him back there!"

"Mom I'm okay, I managed to kill him" and then I proceeded to tell her the story.

She had this expression of anger on her face that really scared me.

"Well the only thing that matters is that you are safe now. By the way your father told me to say to you that he will claim you by the tonight's campfire." Mom told me

"what is that, claiming?" I said but my sight started to get blurry.

"Percy im sorry but we don´t have time to explain because you're awakening. Just remember what we told you and remember that we truly love you baby!" the last thing I remember before waking up is my mom hugging me.

-Dream end-

I woke up agitated and quickly before analyzing my surroundings. I was in a room that had good light coming from the windows. There were a lot of beds, maybe between twenty and twenty-five beds. Immediately my brain concluded that it was an infirmary

Then my eyes shifted to a girl looking at me expectantly. She had blonde hair, with princess curls at the bottom, she had this stormy grey eyes like my mother which seemed to be analyzing and making plans to every situation. She had tan skin that make her look like a Californian girl.

She looked at me in the eyes before saying "You drool when you sleep"

I gave her a genius response between the lines of "Huh?"

Then I gained my capability to think again before saying "Percy Jackson, nice meeting you…"

"Annabeth Chase" she said while smiling "I need to take you to the Big House so Chiron can see you´re awake" she said.

I groaned while getting up and then before leaving she said "By the way, nice job by beating the Minotaur not many demigods get to fight him let alone defeat him"

She said while handing me a box, which when I opened it contained a horn, not just any horn, but the one that monster let stuck in tree while trying to hit me.

She lead me out of the infirmary and when we were walking through the place I noticed a lot of people whispering while glancing on my direction. When we reached the house I first came while caring Grover, she told me "this is the big house, it serves as the administrative building of camp, also in here is where all the war council are made, the infirmary as you already visited is located in here."

We came out to a porch and we approached three figures in a porch that were sitting around a table. Once we where near them I identified two of them. One was my best friend Grover, but it was not quite himself. He had this fury legs that were not human. The other looked like Mr. Brunner but it couldn´t be, he had FREAKING HORSE UNDERART. Instantly I scanned for any of the myths my mother told me and I remembered the centaurs, I settled saying he was one.

When we approached them I asked "Mr. Brunner? Grover?"

They nodded and Mr. Brunner said "well in here I'm known as Chiron"

Chiron, where have I heard that before that when it hit me and my eyes widen in big proportions "Chiron as in the one who trained Heracles and Achilles?"

He nodded and I couldn´t help but ask "how are you alive?"

"Well after some time of training heroes I went to the Olympian council and ask them to lt me train them until I'm no longer needed, and they grant me immortality so I could do it." He said

Then I turned to Grover and asked "So what about you G-Man what are you a half donkey and half human?" I said and instantly regretted it

He send me a harsh glare before sighting "As you are my best friend, who also save and is new to this stuff I will let it slide this one time, but know that that is an insult for us satyrs" he said

"Satyrs?" I asked

"it really hurts me to know that you know who Chiron was but you don´t know what satyrs are." He said mock hurt

I looked down ashamed "we are half goat half human population that help demigods and nature spirits constantly"

Then I looked at the other man in the table and he looked like those things, cherubs, only that older and fatter. He looked at me a little red as if he heard my thoughts and said "Think about me like that again and I will personally make you a dolphin" After this Grover paled a bit

"Percy this is Dionysus, Olympian god of whine, vegetation, theater and parties." Mr. Brunn- sorry Chiron said.

I looked at him before saying "sorry"

He looked at me bored and just waved it off.

"Grover told us that your mother explained everything to you, except who your father was, and if he was alive" Chiron said while Grover gave me a nod while I did the same to Chiron. He then waved to Annabeth who came towards us and then Chiron said "My dear could you please show him around camp?" to which she just nodded, and then waved at me to follow her.

Line Break

We were at the last part of the tour, I had really get to know Annabeth and I don´t know why but I already saw her as a little sister to protect, especially after what her dad did to her, Really what sane person lets her daughter aside and changes her for other people!

So now we were at the cabins part of the camp and there were two cabins who gained my attention. As Annabeth told me they were Cabin three for Poseidon children who recently had only one resident. And the Athena cabin in which she and her siblings resided. She told me how her mother (well my mom) gave children, who came out from her thoughts, to people who wanted to have children but couldn´t. Then I couldn´t help it but I thought Do I came out of my mom´s brain? Then I heard a chuckle and my mom´s voice on my head saying no my baby boy you are actually my first born child, that and the fact that your father is one of the big three is the reason why you are so powerful then my mother's voice disappeared and I sight in relief. I was brought back to life by a hand waving in front of my eyes, Annabeth's hand.

She looked quizzically at me before saying "I said that before they claim you, you'll be staying at the Hermes cabin."

There it was again Claim I didn´t know what it meant so decided to ask "Claim me?"

"yes, you'll see some of the kids over here never get claimed by their godly parent, it's when a god claims you as he´s or her son" she answered

Then I felt guilty here I was complaining about life and all but there are kids living worst than me, that when I decided to thank my family for raising me and always being there for me mentally. And my big brother was the one who answered you are welcome, but even though you didn´t want us there we are family and you need to live with us forever. We all love you little brother I was really lucky to have a family that loves me.

The rest of the day went uneventfully until campfire. I got to know Annabeth friend Thalia a daughter of Zeus and as Annabeth I already saw her as my sister, and I know that she saw me the same way because once, a daughter of Ares the war god, tried to defeat me in sword combat, but what she didn´t know is that my brother and dad always trained me, now I know why, but the thing is that maybe she thought I was going to be her punching bag but she ended being mine, it was really an easy match and when I decided to finish the fight I did it by using a move that my brother teached me, it consisted on flipping my sword in the exact moment to disarm my opponent, it worked with her and I had one sword on her throat and other on her back, making her yield. Well the thing is that when I defeated her Thalia surprised me by hugging and saying "you are from now on my big brother", it surprised me because Annabeth told me that she never had did that, she told me that she had some issues with Clarisse, like she needed to be put in her place but every time Thalia or her fight Clarisse, her brothers ended up participating and making them loose, although Thalia could manage to defeat the Ares children, with Clarisse it was pretty difficult, so I told her that whenever she needed me she could call me, to which she responded by shocking me. But still I was happy to have not one but two little sisters, and that it all formed in one afternoon.

I also got to meet my brother, he didn´t know he was but still I was happy to have him. He was Danny, a pretty good guy, which seemed to be close to Annabeth, like close close, every time he smiled at her she blushed. He had 13 years as did Annabeth. Thalia had 14 as me. Well Danny was like 5'8 feet tall similar to me but I was 6'1 by the moment. Well Danny had an athletic body and sea-green eyes like mines.

So I was brought out of my thoughts when suddenly all the people were bowing at someone, AT ME! I didn´t know why until I saw up. I had a sea-green Trident up my head.

"All hail Perseus Jackson; son of Poseidon god of the seas, earthquake bringer and father of the horses" Chiron said

After that everyone stand up again and I was suddenly in a hug from Danny which said "I´m happy to have a brother like you; but also know that from now on you are cabin 3 councilor as I give you my place; too much work" he said and I couldn´t help by chuckled at her relief face of not having to deal with war councils anymore.

"If you want I will gladly take it " I said while hugging him. I couldn´t help but feel guilty of having dad always there for me while he couldn´t.

Then Thalia and Annabeth came and both hugged me before saying "congrats, big brother" to which I smiled

Later before going to sleep I moved my things to cabin three with my new brothers help.

Line Break

Westover hall (1 month later)

We were facing a mad school director who turned out to be a manticore who had hit me with what I know were poisoned spikes then out of the blue a helicopter came from behind us (Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and me) we were also trying to protect to demigods, Nico and Bianca di Angelo as the girl told us.

"The General will be very pleased that I caught the son of Poseidon, HA! And to think you are the one supposed to destroy us!" the manticore said.

To this point I was very confused but before I could ask a silver arrow came flaying towards the manticore and hit him in the shoulder.

"AHHHH!" he yelled in pain and when he saw the silver arrow his eyes widen "This is not fair… YOU CAN'T INTERFERE IT'S AGIANST THE RULES" he shouted.

Then out of the trees came a group of girls caring bows and silver arrows. Suddenly they parted for someone to come and my eyes widen in comical proportions at seeing the last person I thought to but the one I thought of every day, there I saw my girlfriend Artemis. Then out of nowhere the manticore start running at me but before he could hit me Annabeth jumped on it and spiked her dagger unto his loan. It roared in pain before heading towards the cliff with Annabeth still on his back. I started to run towards it but it was too late. It started to fall but before I could jump after her I was tackled to the floor by no one else that Artemis.

"Percy look" she pointed to the manticore who disappeared letting no trace of him and Annabeth "he teleported and if we want to find her, our only chance is to wait" she said while letting me off

All the other girls looked shocked before one of them, one with black hair, black volcanic eyes and a tiara that maked her look like a Persian princess, step in front of the others and said "Milady do thy know this boy?" she said while spitting the word boy like it was venom.

"Yes, he actually saved me by receiving a dagger on his back, when a vile man tried to hurt me, he is actually a friend of mine one of the only male friends I had ever had" she said while giving me a look that said later before continuing saying "he is one of the only men who are actually different so threat him with respect"

They all groaned but nodded nonetheless. Then the one with the tiara said "are we taking them to our camp?" she asked

She looked at me and said to the girl "Yes Zoë, they will camp with us just for tonight"

Then they lead us to their camp and Thalia asked how I managed to save Artemis and gain her respect to which I responded with "I guess I'm lucky"

Then the same girl with a tiara came to me and with a glare told me "my mistress wants to talk to you, boy, alone" she gestured to me to follow her to which I did. We arrived at the biggest tent before she called Artemis to which she responded with "let him enter"

Once we entered she said at the girl "you can leave now Zoë" she looked like she wanted to protest but when Artemis held her hand up she just nodded and went out the tent.

Once the door was closed Artemis launched herself at me before giving me a kiss to which I happily returned, after what seemed hours we parted for air. She looked at me a little nervous before saying "What are you doing here" still with my arms around her and her head on my chest.

"Can´t a boyfriend come visit her girlfriend when he wants?" I asked sarcastically before she glared at me from my chest, which didn´t help her because she look really cute, but at the same time frightening. I sight before telling her my story. Once I finished she had an angered look on her face.

"I'm going to drag that Minotaur out of Tartarus just for killing him again and sending him back to that place to show him not to mess with MY boyfriend" she said

I chuckled and said "I love you too Moonbeam"

She smiled at me. "So you are THE man hating goddess, how do you stand to date a stupid male like me" I asked a little hurt

She saw this and said whit a smile "first as I have said earlier you are not like other males actually you are like the opposite, and second with a lot of love, I can overpass your stupidity"

I mocked hurt looked before saying "so you think I have stupidity in me?"

She giggled and said "You blame me? Your plans are like the worst"

"Yes I need to work on that or mom will be disappointed at me, for being the only child of Athena who makes bad plans:" I said while rubbing the back of my neck

She looked at me in concern and said "So you know?"

"That my mom is Athena and my dad Poseidon yes, That I was supposed to be born god but due to a task I needed too complete I wasn´t , too; but the task I´m supposed to complete, no" she looked guily so I continued "You know, If I wasn´t born demigod I may never get to date you and recive that knife for you so I wouldn´t do it in any other way; I´m also grateful that you and my family where there for me and that still can be with me"

She instantly smiled again and give me another kiss, just then the tent flew open to reveal that girl Zoë she looked at us before saying "so milady this is the guy thy talked me about, thy boyfriend?" she asked while spitting the world boyfriend as if it was venom

Artemis nodded and looked at my confused look before saying "she is my best friend and Lieutenant Zoë Nightshade, she is the only hunter who knows about us; Zoë this is my boy friend Percy Jackson"

She looked before sighting and saying "I will let thy live because thy make milady happy and for what she has talked me about thy, thy are not like other males. But know that if thy hurts milady I will kill thy with my bare hands"

She said and I nodded while paling a bit and saying "It´s not in my plans to do that anyway"

She looked satisfied with my answer before saying "where are thy Guests going to sleep?"

"The girls can stay with other hunters while the little boy will stay in the spare tent, Percy will be with me" she said while smiling

Zoë looked like wanted to protest but I said "I swear on the styx that I will not take advantage of Artemis" the thunder rumbled in the back

"You didn´t had to do that, I trust you but thanks anyway, also Zoë I only want him here because i like to cuddle with hi whenever we got a chance and he has never take advantage of me." Artemis said while Zoë nodded

Then Zoë said "I see he is like you described him, and don´t worry I won´t let the hunters know and maintain them away from the tent for tonight, I´ll tell your friends that you are staying on a river that's nearby as you didn´t wanted to be disturbed, okay?"

We both nodded and said thanks before she leaved.

"Turn around, I need to change into my night grown" Artemis said and I did as she told me. "You can look now"

I once again was mesmerized by her natural beauty and she wasn´t even trying but still she was beautiful. She was wearing one of my shirts that I gave her for her not to forget me while hunting tips, and I am happy that she uses it, she was also wearing some shorts. "Close your mouth or you´ll catch flies" she said while blushing.

"Sorry it´s just you are beautiful" I said still astonished by her.

She camed up to me again leaving a kiss on my lips we where there again for what seemed like hours, again when we parted she lead me to bed. We went under the covers and she snuggled closer to me while letting her hed on my chest.

I inhaled her intoxicating forest sent and said. "Good night my moon princess, I love you" and kissing the top o her head

"Good night seaweed brain, Love you too" she said while snuggling closer to me and drifting to sleep.

Seaweed brain? oh well I´ll ask her tomorrow I thought and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A quest to save the goddess in chains?

-Percy POV-

I woke up with a mass of auburn hair on my chest, who belonged to my beautiful girlfriend, which I recently learned was a goddess; and not any goddess but Artemis the man hater goddess. I guess it makes sense. I am glad that this didn´t change her feelings towards me.

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, and also her natural beauty is breathtaking, the only thing that I didn´t like was that I couldn´t see her eyes, the eyes that I loved with all my heart. As I got bored I started to play with her hair and after a few minutes I felt like she was starting to stir.

"Hey, good morning" I said in a low voice

She looked up and showed me her beautiful eyes "Hello Percy" she said as a yawn escaped her mouth

"Have a good night sleep?" I asked joking

She rolled her eyes but couldn´t help the smile forming on her face. Then said "Yes one of the best actually"

That´s when I felt pain on my right leg, I involuntary flinched. "Percy what´s wrong" Artemis asked concern evident on her voice.

After two years of being her friend and one of dating her I could never lie to Artemis, she just knows how to read me like a book, not that I wanted to, but in this moment I know I couldn´t lie to her. "It´s nothing, just feel a little hurt on my right leg" I said

She looked at after removing the covers, that's when I saw that I still had the manticore´s thorn still on my leg. I face-palmed and Artemis had a blank face that showed me two emotions at the same time amusing but concern.

"So this is going to be painful" She said

"What is going to-AGHHH" I said/yelled when she pulled out the thorn from my leg.

Then she gave me some ambrosia and nectar, after a few minutes Zoë stormed in the tent and said "Is everything okay, milady" while she was glaring at me

Artemis chuckled and said "yes, seaweed brain over here forgot he had a manticore´s thorn on his leg and I pulled it out for him"

"Seaweed brain?" I asked

"that´s my nickname for you, as you are a son of Poseidon and your brain is full of seaweed, no offence Athena" she said while looking to the roof of the tent

Zoë said "Milady all the hunters are waiting for your orders"

"Okay, tell them I will be there in a minute" She responded

Zoë nodded once more and went out the tent. Artemis looked at me and said "You know I really want to spend more time with you but I can´t, also I will be going on a hunt alone, in order to clear my suspicions"

"Who do you think is behind all of this?" I said

"I-I know you won´t like this but I can´t tell you. If I´m right it will have to do with the task that was given to you" She said with sadness and… was that fear?

"Artemis what´s wrong, what do you fear" I asked concerned

" I fear that you´ll leave me for not telling you the full truth years ago" she said as a tear slid down her cheek before continuing saying "I know I need to be tough and all but the truth is I can´t leave without you, Percy. Maybe before I could but you managed to break my barriers and gained a place on my heart. I love you Percy"

At this moment she was really crying so I hugged her and she cried in my chest. When she calmed down I looked at her in the eyes and said "Artemis, I understand why you never told me of this, I know names have power and probably I would attract a lot of monsters and put other people in danger, and I also understand that you can´t tell me what is this task, I know you and my family already broke a lot of rules to be with me, so I am grateful for that. Also I feel the same way, o could not live without you, you are my life, love, and the person I can fully trust. I love you and I will never leave you, okay?"

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" I answered

I cupped her face with my two hands and gently cleaned her tears from her cheeks with my thumb before giving her a soft kiss when we parted she said "I will transport you to the spare tent and meet you and the other demigods at the center of the camp, close your eyes"

I closed them.

"How will you-" I was once again cut off by a bright silver flash and when I opened my eyes I was in front of the sleeping form of a boy what his name was? Nico. So I decided to wake him up.

I shake him and said "Hey man it´s time to get up" He rolled on the bed and groaned

I sight I guess heavy sleep comes from the family I shook him once more and said "come on man, don´t make me bring your sister." That maked him jump out of bed. I got a better look of him, he was a little smaller than me and looked my age, he also had black hair and black eyes, with a pale skin.

He looked surprise and said "I thought my sister was here "

I chuckled and said "no, I think she´s with Thalia. By the way if you don´t matter me asking, What´s your and your sister´s age, ; Also are you familiarized with Greek mythology?"

"I have fourteen years and my sister is the same, we are twins; as for Greek mythology I am familiarized with it but what does it has to do with anything?" He said

"Well you for starters let´s say you are-" I started only to be cut off by Grover

"A demigod" Grover said while entering the tent "By the way Perce where were you last night?" he continued

"I´ll tell you later" I responded

"Well lady Artemis has an announcement and send me here to bring you two out" he said

"L-Lady Artemis as in the m-man hating g-goddess" Nico, who I forgot was here asked

"Actually yes" I said

"By the way Perce how did you managed to get the respect of Lady Artemis?" Grover asked while raising an eyebrow

"I´ll explain it to you later at camp, for now let´s stop scaring Nico over here" I said while pointing to him, who looked pale, well more than usual.

"By the way Nico if have any questions you can always ask Grover, Thalia or me, but for now we need to go outside because a mad Artemis is not something I like to see" I said

"How do you know-"Grover started

"I´ll tell you later G-man" I cut him before he finished his question

We went out of the tent and started walking towards the center of the camp, were all the hunters were listening to my girlfriend talk, I couldn´t hold it, I really love her. Stupid ADHD. She was talking about going to camp half-blood and all the hunters were either glaring at the floor or growling. Then she saw me and said

"I´m sorry girls, but I have to do a hunt alone so I will not be able to go to camp with you. I will call my brother, so he picks you up" At this I remembered once meeting her brother. He was two years older than her, well that was last year when he and Artemis visited my family, now that I know that she is a goddess that means Apollo is too, and not only any god but her twin. So why did he called her little sis. Now that I remembered every time he called her that she looked mad. Well overall he was pretty cool, he said that he was happy that her sister found some man she didn´t hate. After that we spend the day together and by the end of the day me and Apollo were friends.

I was cut off of my train of thoughts when Artemis said "Well hunters you have ten minutes to collect camp. By the way Perseus I would like to talk to you in private."

So I followed her to the woods before she turned to me and said "So do you remember my annoying brother Apollo?"

I chuckled. "Yes I remember him, so he is your twin right? Why does he called you little sis?"

She seemed mad before answering "I don´t know but I´m older than him" she sight and said "He has called me that for a long time"

I chuckled and said "Just for a millennia if I'm not mistaken, damn Atremis you are a little old" I said joking which earned me a elbow on the ribs "Ow" I said "What was that for?" I asked

"for calling your girlfriend old" she said a little mad but before she continued I shut her up with a kiss. At first she seemed mad but then she melted into the kiss.

When we parted she said "that will not work forever, Perseus" Oh-Oh I´m screwed, she only calls me by my full name when she is mad I thought. When I thought she was going to scold me she surprised me by kissing me again; this lasted for a few minutes before we needed air. We parted and rested our foreheads together. "As much as I want to be more time with you we need to head back to camp, the girls may be ready by now. Percy, I love you, but I know you pretty well so please promise me that you will not do anything stupid and will be safe" She said

"You know I can´t promise that, but I can at least try" I said "Well it´s time for me to say hi to my old friend Apollo" i continued

She rolled her eyes and we walked back to where we were before hand in hand. When we reached where all the girls were she let go my hand and shouted "APOLLO!" then she said "close your eyes until he is park"

I did as she told me, but I could still fell a great flash on the other side then Artemis said "You can open your eyes now. So I did.

What I saw impressed me. I saw a Chevrolet corvette parked in front of me. Then the door opened and he said "Well hi little sis' I see you have-"then he saw me and I waved. He then runned to me and to my surprise he gave me bro- hug. "I see you are here to protect my sister" he whispered, I nodded my head but then Artemis send me a glare

"Actually she is the one who saved me from a manticore" I whispered back and he nodded

"Well I´m happy you already know what we are so now we can hang up more often to a bar" he said

I patted his shoulder and said "Dude I'm only fourteen, you will have to wait other four years" at this Artemis send me another glare and I said "Just kidding!"

Then everyone was watching us so I said the best thing that came into my mind which was between the lines of "Uh…" while Apollo and Artemis where both face palming. My mother may be face palming as well at this moment. The only child of Athena who doesn't know how to lie I thought to myself.

"Percy how do you know Lord Apollo?" Thalia asked

"Uh…" Me and Apollo said in unison

"I took I'm to my brother when he took that knife for me so he could be healed" Artemis said while me and Apollo sight in relief.

All the hunters seemed satisfied with this as well as Thalia and the twins. Then a face of realization hit Grover and I gave him a I-will-explain-later look

"Apollo I need you to take them to camp half blood. I gave her a questioning look

"How are we going to enter this car, by the way nice" I said while fist bumping Apollo

Artemis smiled and suddenly a bright flash went out of the car, and when it died down it wasn´t a car anymore it was a bus. Apollo opened the doors and all the hunters went in behind Apollo then it was only me, Zoe and Artemis she gave her a hug and went in the bus then I told her "hey next month after your hunt and when I go back to school will you go out on a date with me?" I asked

"Wouldn´t lose it for anything" She said before continuing "I love you Percy, please take car and I will IM you tonight, okay?"

"I love you too, and you don´t have to tell me twice, only listening to your voice makes my day, goodbye Artemis, and you too please take care of yourself" I said before entering to the bus were Apollo raised an eyebrow and I smacked him on the back of his head.

I went to sit next to Grover and then Apollo said something that really scared me "Now who wants to drive, how about you little sis'" He said while looking at Thalia.

She stand up and went to the driver sit.

Line Break

After the drive to camp half blood i went out of the bus and instantly splashed on the lake, never wanting to get out. After a minute or so I went out and say good-bye to Apollo and instantly Grover got me to my cabin.

"So care to explain everything?" he asked once he closed the door

"What do you want to know first?" I asked

"How do you know the twin archers" Grover said while sitting down on my bed

"Well for starters Artemis is my girlfriend and well Apollo is her brother so I met him last year when I first started dating Artemis" I responded

"How d-did you m-managed to be her b-boyfriend?" Grover, who looked pale, stammered/Asked

"Well the story of the dagger was true but happened when I was twelve, when she visited my mother and dad, since that time we were friend, then one thing led to another, until last year I asked her out and we´ve been dating ever since" I responded "But I never knew she or Apollo were gods" I continued

Grover then after regaining a little more color said "I guess it´s natural for you to make the impossible, Perce"

I chuckled and said "I guess you are right G-Man"

The rest of the day went as a normal day until capture the flag which was camp vs. Hunters when Zoe passed the creek the oracle appeared sitting on a rock and then started saying a prophecy

Five shall go west to release the goddess in chains

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail

Hunters and campers combined prevail,

The titan´s curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by father´s hand.

The oracle said before going back to its self and lying there like it hasn´t moved in a very long time.

"Cabin leaders shall go to the council in fifteen minutes to discuss this" Chiron said before everyone dispersed and I could only think of one thing, one thing that make me pale. Artemis.

Line Break

We were all sitting around the ping pong table when suddenly Chiron entered the room and with Zoe and another hunter which I guess name was Phoebe.

"So this is certainly a quest for Mrs. Nightshade over here but the question is, who will you take with yourself?" Chiron said once everyone was quiet "remember it shall be campers and hunters"

"How about Phoebe, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood and Perseus Jackson" She said earning a lot of questioning looks even from me I mean I would go either way if she didn´t chose me, I was planning on going behind them hidden, but it surprised me that she chose me "What?" she asked "If he earned milady's respect, he earned mine as well" everyone started asking me how but I only shook them off nd gave Zoe a thanking look to which she responded with a smile, I also gave Phoebe a thanking look seeing she didn´t quarreled about it, to which she as well responded with a smile surprising me.

"The chosen members shall leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Argus will be waiting for you down the hill" Chiron said before dismissing the meeting

After the council everyone went to their respecting cabin and went to sleep. And my thought lay on certain silver eyed goddess which I love. I´m coming for you, my love I thought and fell asleep; to my displeasure to more demigod dreams.


	5. notice

Hey Guys this is Mace I am hoping maybe some time in a week or two I will have another chapter done if you have any ideas on how I should make it better and what not let me know. Also towards the end I plan on making Percy kronos heir after his defeat since he decides to fade or he gets blessed by hades, zues, Apollo, and Hestia as well as any other Olympian you want as well. Let me know if you like both. Their is going to be a poll for those ideas so please vote. Thanks


	6. Poll result

The winning poll is him becoming Kronos heir when he fades

I know I had promised to post a new chapter and all but I have been so busy I haven't had the chance and I cant think of how I'm going to right the next chapter


End file.
